Piecing Back The Pieces
by xX.damei.Xx
Summary: WHY DOES NEJI HATES HIS DAUGHTER SO MUCH! A story of hurt and tears....xP NEJIxOC Family Style
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sasune sat down on the tree's branch and watched the people in the street go by. Her eyes were downcast and moist as she sees families walking along the streets with smiles on their faces. What hurt her most was a father holding his daughter's hand and ruffling her hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she trudged home.

"_Okaeri_ (welcome home) Sasune. How's your day?" Sasune's aunt, Hinata asked.

Sasune shook her head in reply and brushed passed Hinata. Hinata caught a hold of Sasune and gave her a motherly look. Heaving a huge sigh, Sasune told her aunt the whole incident.

"Why does _chi chi-ue_ (father) hates me?" Sasune sniffed.

"Oh, he doesn't hate you. He loves you dearly!" Hinata hugged Sasune.

"Then why doesn't he hold my hand like he does to Yuji? Or tells me he care?" Sasune cried.

_"That's because you look just like your mother" _Hinata thought. But keeping that to herself, she stroked her crying niece's head.

Just then, Neji and Yuji appeared from the corner. Both father and son look exactly alike. Yuji had his father pale grey eyes and boyish features with his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Neji was holding Yuji hand and smiling but his smile disappeared when his eyes met his daughter's.

"_Otosan_ (father)." Sasune greeted Neji.

"Get changed. We are leaving now." Neji said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silently, Sasune followed behind her father and younger brother to the cenotaph. The stone reflected the orange hue of the setting sun. Yuji tugged his father's sleeves and looked up at him. Sasune tried to hold back her tears.

"_Okasan_ (mother), I miss you." Sasune fell to her knees and wept.

"_Nee-chan_ (elder sister), _daijou bu _(are you alright)?" Sasune's 5 year old brother, Yuji asked.

Wiping her tears away, Sasune nodded and stared at her father. Neji was quiet. His eyes were fixed to the memorial stone, where his wife's name was engraved on. She was one of Konoha's hero and the best wife he would ever have.

Unexpectedly, a rush of wind blew past the Hyuuga family. Deep inside, Sasune knew her mother was thinking of her and her family. Before, she could even whisper a word; Neji announced it was time for them to go home.

Upon reaching the threshold of the Hyuuga Clan's main gate, they were stopped by an old friend. Shikamaru gave the family an acknowledging smile. Happy to see their god-father, Sasune and Yuji ran towards him.

"My, look how you've grown," Shikamaru said petting both children's head.

Just then, from behind came a blonde lady with spiky hair. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave a huge sigh. The lady nagged at Shikamaru for not waiting for her and gave him an earful. The two kids giggled at his embarrassment.

"Eh, Temari, don't be such a drag. Being married to you is so troublesome. I wonder why I even bother." Shikamaru groaned.

With that comment, Temari pinched Shikamaru's ear and chided him like a little child. Sasune saw how loving those two was and was reminded of when she was younger; her parents did almost the same thing. Unable to hold back the tears, she started to cry.

"Hn. You are such a crybaby. How can you continue to be a ninja when you keep showing your emotions?" Neji scolded Sasune.

"C'mon Neji-kun, she's only 12. She still has lots to learn" Temari said calmly.

"We better be off," Shikamaru stated. "Aitsunai and Sora are waiting for us at home."

Hugging the two children, the couple left. Not daring to look at her father, Sasune rushed into the house and to her room. Neji shook his head in disapproval as held his son's hand and walked casually back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One night, Sasune having enough of her father's cold shoulder treatments, she decided to run away from home. Using her ninja skills she learnt in from the Academy, Sasune managed to sneak passed the main branch household and took off.

Running as fast as she can, she accidently bumped into her art teacher, Sai. Sai was taking a leisurely stroll under the stars before he was interrupted. He looked down and saw a quivering 12 year old in front of him.

"_Gomen Sensei_ (Sorry teacher)!" Sasune bowed.

"Where are you going? Is Neji around?" Sai asked looking around.

Sasune grimaced at the name of her father. She shook her head and turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Sai. His gaze saw right through her. Sasune sadly lowered her head.

"Your father loves you and you know it." Sai said as they settled down under a tree. "I used to be curious about the bonds people have with each other and I can see that you and your father have a strong bond with each other."

Just then, Sakura walked pass the pair and she came to a halt. She smiled at the both of them and asked what they were doing at such a late hour.

"Could you try and convince _Sasune-chan_ that Neji loves her. It would be better if you two have a girl talk." Sai requested.

"It's about that again?" Sakura sighed.

Sai nodded and gave his signature smile. Sakura sat next to Sasune, leaving her sandwiched between Sai and Sakura. Sakura placed her arm round Sasune.

"Sasune dear, do you really want to know why your father always acts like that towards you?" Sakura questioned.

"Please do…I really want to know why I am treated differently from Yuji." Sasune pleaded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_*Sakura's voice*_

Let me start at the beginning.

Your parents liked each other from the start. Neither of them knew each other feelings until your father made the first move by giving her a hand-made bracelet.

_*Sakura motioned to Sasune left hand where the bracelet was. Sasune stroked the bracelet and felt the carvings from the charm.*_

They had loads of trials ahead of them. One was part of the Uchiha clan, the other a Hyuuga. Both clans used to detest each other and thus caused many problems. Your parents went through thick and thin before they were finally accepted in the society as a couple.

Your father loved your mother. Though he will never show through words or gifts, he had shown his love through actions. Just by staring at his eyes, you could see how much he loved her.

Both of them finally tied the knot. But their troubles were not over. After a year of their marriage, your mother was expecting. There was a worry that the child _*Sakura smiled at Sasune*_ would have some complications.

Yuki had the Sharingan and Neji, the Byakuugan. If both bloodlines were mixed, who knows what the child would be like?! Will the child have neither of the parents' genes? Or will a new bloodline limit be formed?

There was a sense of relieve when you were born. You had the same eyes like your mother. Brown. _*Sakura touched the tip of Sasune's nose and grinned*_ you grew up and looked more and more like your mother each day.

Five years ago, six months after your baby brother was born, the Hidden Village of Lightning decided to start a war on the Hidden Village of the Sand. As the Sand alliance, we decided to help the Sand Village. Your parents were called to fight. Don't you remember?

_*Sasune nodded*_

Your mother was already wounded quite badly and since she used to be an ANBU member, she had no choice but to self-eliminate herself. Your father could only stand and watch someone he loved so much die in front of him.

Ever since then, your father treated you differently because you look and behave so much like Yuki and he loved her so much that it pained him to see an exact replica of her. It's not that he hate you, it's just that he cannot get over the bad past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I understand now sensei. Thank you." Sasune smiled.

Sakura returned a smile and patted Sasune's head.

"I'll walk you home _Sasune-chan_." Sai stood up and offered his hand to Sasune.

Sasune took Sai's hand and walked alongside with him. The sky full of glittering stars was fading. The nightlife in Konoha was coming to a close. Shops had their shuttles down and the streets were quiet.

Neji was at the threshold, pacing to and fro. His face plastered with a frown. It was not an unhappy frown but a worried frown. Sasune looked at her father's face and then hung her head low, afraid of Neji's unemotional grey eyes.

Sai greeted Neji and gave Sasune a pat on her head and left. Neji pointed towards the door and silently, Sasune walked into the house.

"_Chi chi-ue,_ _gomen nasai_." Sasune cried as she fell to her knees and bowed to ask for forgiveness.

Neji gave her a confused look. It was the first time ever since Sasune saw her father not frowning. She too was very baffled by her father's change in attitude. She would normally try hard to gain such a look.

"Sasune come." Neji said calmly.

Unable to comprehend what just happened. She stood there mortified. Neji turned to see his daughter rooted to the ground. He walked towards Sasune and held out his hand for his daughter. Sasune could not believe her eyes; her own father offering his hand for her to hold?!


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ever since her father told her the reason for his change, Sasune's family had been a perfect one. Until Lady Hinata's son, Minato turned three. Yuji was the only person in the branch family of Neji, who held the byakuugan and so was branded with the seal mark.

Yuji had to live with the main branch family ever since then. Even though of the grievous loss, Neji's unhappiness would always be washed away by his daughter's smiles and laughter.


End file.
